FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to an idling speed control method and its system for a Diesel engine which prevents excessively low engine idling speed, unstable engine operation, and engine stalling when auxiliary vehicle equipment associated with a load on the engine such as an air conditioner is operated during engine idling and when the engine is started when the engine cooling water temperature is below a predetermined value, i.e., during cold engine start-up.